


Chicken Soup and Colds

by ArtsyPaige



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Colds, Comfort, F/M, egon is a handyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyPaige/pseuds/ArtsyPaige
Summary: Janina gets a cold thanks to Peter, luckily Egon comes around to be helpful in his own way.





	Chicken Soup and Colds

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This fanfic is dedicated to my internet mom The-Musical-CC from tumblr. :> She got me into the Ghostbuster universe in the first place. Original link: http://artsypaige.tumblr.com/post/164620272976/chicken-soup-and-colds

Janine stayed wrapped up in her favorite thick orange with black polka dot blanket, feeling worse for wear. During another day in the Ghostbuster headquarters, a certain brown haired “I never get sick” idiot brought with him a cold, that he had earned from a night of camping out in New York winter for a pair of concert tickets that cost him nearly $150. When she started showing signs of her own cold (probably passed through one of Peter’s known outburst over Slimer ruining his clothes, bed, books, etc.), she stubbornly decided a silly small cold wouldn’t stop her from work. Only now it had taken it’s toll on her and kept her cooped up in her bedroom with the heater blasting, a hot cup of coco and a new book on caring for succulents. She hated it though, all she wanted to do was go back to her desk where her boys were at, she still had a bag of marshmallows in the drawer, that Slimer probably ate by now. She huffed, shifting around on her bed, “I’ll kill ya if you’re making me feel extra chilly in here!” She shouted for any ghosts to hear, even though she had already captured all the little nuisances with a proton pack, ghosts came in packs. She thought to herself, how nice it would be to have a little company, _Maybe she could call the guys and have some lunch-_

She looked to her door when she heard a steady knock. Were ghosts usually this polite? She hesitated for a moment, “…Come in.”.

Suddenly she was greeted by blonde curly locks of hair that somehow always stood up. “Egon! What brings you here?” She asked, sneezing into her blanket. Egon stepped inside, closing the door. “Your mother insisted that I deliver this bowl of chicken soup to you.” He explained, setting the basket by her nightstand. “She said something about me being the best person to ‘comfort’ you which seems ridiculous… any one of the others can comfort you just as effectively I’m sure.” he explained, sitting in a chair taken from her vanity mirror. Janine smiled, “Aw you know my mom, you’re just her favorite.”

Egon considered that for a moment. “I suppose so, your mother’s cooking made for a wonderful collection piece for my varies spores, fungus and molds.” Janine laughed, taking that as a compliment to give to her mom. “Do you plan on staying long?” She asked, setting her coco down and taking the basket. She pulled a tray she left by her bedside for meals and laid it on, setting the warm bowl of soup down. “Unfortunately no, I was monitoring the containment unit when your mother stopped by.”

She nodded, understanding how important his work could be. “Would you mind watering my plants? I taped a chart to my wall of exactly how much water they need.” Egon stood up, “Certainly Janine, enjoy your soup.” he said, opening the bedroom door and heading into her living room. He got the measuring cup and measured precisely. Once he was done with that, he went to the kitchen to put the measuring cup away. While he was there, he noticed the kitchen lights seemed dim. He didn’t want Janine to have to do it in her condition, she was sick enough as it was and needed sleep. He pulled up a chair and stood on it, unscrewing and replacing the lightbulb. Then as he put the chair away he noticed her TV seemed to warble with pictures and sounds. Wasn’t that the new TV set Janine had been so excited for, saving her money for a good 4 months? Egon made a face, rolling his sleeves up and taking some tools from her closet.

He found himself fixing a lot of the appliances in her home, making them work even better than before. When he finally had finished, he realized he was sweating, and needed to pull his sweater off. He took the time to check his watch, realizing it was half past 10. Janine woke up from her nap, needing to use the bathroom. She slowly walked out of her room to see Egon. “Egon! You’re still here?” she said, walking over to him in large pjs. “I may have lost track of the time.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. Only did Janine look up that did she notice how much light was illuminating the living room, and the TV actually playing something with the high quality she was promised by the charming, but sleazy salesmen.

Janine grinned, looking up at him. Egon had funny ways to show he cared but she liked that about him, “Thank you, for doing all this. I think the least I can do is make us dinner.” she said. Egon cleared his throat, “That won’t be necessary I can easily leave you be for now-“ he said as his stomach growled loudly. Janine laughed, heading straight for the kitchen, she made something simple for them, and even though she had preferred that her first dinner date with Egon was with a nice dress on, wine and music. Making them some easy hamburgers, sitting on the couch, and watching a Alexa Kenin movie, why, it was just as good.

_Ghostbuster Headquarters - Next Day_

“Hey Egon! Where were you last night? We were supposed to monitor the containment unit remember?” Ray reminded Egon. Egon yawned, “I’m terribly sorry, I found myself caught up last night with errands to run.” he explained, sniffing softly. “What errands? You only had to deliver soup to Janine.” he said, while Egon headed upstairs. He suddenly sneezed, getting a tissue to wipe his nose. Peter sat at the kitchen table, still recovering from his cold, wrapped in a gold colored fuzzy robe and a mug of coffee. “I guess Dr. Spengler can sleep with more than slime then huh?” he joked, grinning as Egon remained silent and went straight to bed.


End file.
